Life's Ambitions
by Lalie Elhini Atta
Summary: Remus reads something he shouldn’t have...
1. Life's Ambitions

_**Life's Ambitions**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise.........**_

**_Summary: Remus reads something he shouldn't have..._**

---

Remus picked up a book and flipped through the pages aimlessly, he really should have been doing his homework but he was in the rare mood when he just couldn't concentrate, he was restless for some unknown reason. He stopped on a page and found that there was a piece of parchment he picked it up debating whether or not he should read it, he unfolded it deciding that it was probably more interesting than the Goblin Rebellion of 1368 and it's affects on modern day regulations. Written on it was a list:

Graduate with Honours

Get a job

Write a book

Get said book published.

Get my own house.

Ask HIM out.

7) Get over my greatest fear

8) Travel

9) Tell people what I really think of them

10) Finish reading 'The Tale of Two Cities'

11) Solve a Rubics Cube

12) Read an entire Dictionary

13) Whipped Cream

14) Chocolate sauce

15) To stop putting double meanings in this list if anyone finds it they do not need to know neither my fantasies nor my shopping list.

16) To stop leaving this list where people can read it.

17) Answer one of those stupid quizzes that goes around the school

18) Truthfully

19) Clear Out Honeydukes.

20) To cross out all entries on this list.

Remus laughed as he read through it ignoring Madam Pince as she glared at him for disturbing the peace. He folded it back up and looked up as he was about to return it to the book. Standing there was a girl with shoulder length brown hair her mouth open in shock. He looked from her to the parchment and back to her, "16's the one you should work on first." He said handing it over to her, she snatched it out of his hand and tore out of the Library.

---

Just a ficlet that's been sitting in my head for awhile (all of ten seconds). Review if you want me to continue it.


	2. Remus's Ambitions

_**Life's Ambitions**_

**_Disclaimer_**: Umin harya man cenlyë ho Harry Potter.

Remus couldn't get the list he'd read in the library out of his head. The girl whoever she was had a purpose something to work toward whereas he could pretty much bet that his life would end after Hogwarts. Both figuratively and literally. Who would want to hire a Werewolf and with Voldemort calling all dark creatures toward him he was of great interest to him and to say no to Voldemort guaranteed him of a much shorter life span. He tapped his quill on the table pensively before dipping into his inkwell and starting to write.

Walk under the full moon

Touch Silver

Live through the war

Learn from others mistakes and not just my own

Find out who the girl from the library was...

Find something funny for my Boggart.

Find out what a Rubic's Cube is.

Get a job with moderately good pay.

Read all the books in the Library

He looked at his list and sighed compared to the girls it was rather monotonous. "What you doing Moony?" Sirius asked from next to him where he was scribbling away at their Potions essay due tomorrow.

"Nothing." Remus answered and Sirius and James traded amused looks. Sirius looked over his shoulder and read the list out.

"What's a Rubic's Cube?" James asked baffled.

"Well if I knew what it was I wouldn't want to find out what it is!" Remus snapped uncharacteristically.

"Sorry." James said completely unfazed.

---

Remus sat down at his seat at the Gryffindor table scanning the other tables for 'List Girl' as he had unimaginatively called her. He was rather unimaginative all round he admitted to himself, also unambitious. He was practical he needed to be as a werewolf, he needed to be happy with the necessities and he had been, that is until that innocent little list had changed something in him. Before he'd been accepting of what was ahead of him, he'd considered himself lucky compared to others of his type, he had gotten an education a real wizarding one which before now had been almost forbidden to werewolves.

It had been a week since Remus had seen the list and he'd not once seen the girl again he was half convinced it was his imagination running over time but after Lily had told him what Rubic's Cube was he'd been sure it was not his imagination unless he was becoming a seer. He'd also added, 'stop leaving this list where people can read it.' rounding it out to an even ten and thanked the Gods that James had already told Lily about his little problem so some very awkward conversations had been avoided.

---

Sorry these 2 chapters were so short I promise they will get longer. And in the next chapter they'll meet. Now I just need to give her a name... Any ideas? That's the only reason they didn't meet in this one.


	3. Finally Meeting Her

_**Life's Ambitions**_

**_Disclaimer: _**Car im garn Harry Potter? Baw.

---

Remus had decided that List Girl was probably either in her NEWT's Year or her OWL's seeing as the rest of your life was a big emphasis and the year in between was spent forgetting the OWL's ever existed. He hoped that she was in her NEWT's year because if not that would be falling just short of Statutory Rape or depending on her birthday it might actually be Statutory Rape.

He'd almost given up hope when she'd walked into his History of Magic Class with which they shared with the Ravenclaws and took the last remaining seat in the class which happened to be the seat in front of him. Professor Binns began the class and he quickly scribbled a note to her.

_Haven't seen you for awhile where have you been? – Remus_

She scanned it and wrote a reply banishing it back to him.

_Family Business. – Desi_

_Was it fun?- R._

_If you call a funeral fun.-D_

Remus felt like hitting his head against the table it wasn't surprising for the students to disappear for up to weeks at a time with the amount of casualties that the war was causing.

_I'm sorry.- R_

_You didn't know. I would like to take some notes as the whole point of these lessons are to LEARN.- D_

_Sorry-R_

Remus couldn't figure her out, at first she seemed shy then she seemed out-going mind you the first time he'd met her he'd been reading her some-what private property. For the rest of the lesson he pondered the enigma that was List Girl- or Desi now that he had a name to go with the face. If he was right when he'd first met her was probably around when she'd found out about the death which had probably caused her to re-evaluate her life much as her own list had made him reassess his own. When the bell finally rang she shoved her things into her bag and scurried out of the room, doing the same he quickly followed her,

"Desi!" He called out after and she slowed down to a stop as he raced after her.

"Why are you talking to me?" She asked him puzzled. "I've been in your house for the past 6 years and you've never once said even hello to me." He looked down at her robes in shock, the emblem on her robes was in fact Gryffindor houses.

"I just wanted to talk to you...You see- your list got me thinking..." Remus began but trailed off when she snorted. "What?"

"It's a great first conversation. 'When I was reading one of your personal papers'." He opened his mouth to say something but Sirius jumped in from ahead of him.

"Remus...Lunch!"

---

The chapters are Slowly getting longer bare with me.


	4. Beating Around The Bush

**_Life's_** **_Ambitions_**

**_Disclaimer_**: I've said it 3 different ways in 3 different languages so I should hope you get the idea by now but if you don't... **_I MOST CERTAINLY NOT OWN ANYTHING YOUR RECOGNISE_** although I'm still a bit bitter about the whole not owning Remus bit.

**_Author's Note_**: I needed to console myself as I was just reading the sequel to 'Puzzle Pieces by Occasus' and I was crying so this might end up being angsty, at least my English teacher isn't here to ask me my motives or ask 'if everything is okay'! And my parents are back home not sure if it's a good or bad thing. It's better than them telling me 'We decided to go to Melbourne.' And THEN AN HOUR LATER THEY LEAVE FOR 4 DAYS!

---

Desi, Remus had discovered, was quite good at evading him. He saw her in lessons but as soon as they were over she quickly disappeared. He'd tried to find her in the common room, library, kitchens, even the Goddamn Quidditch Pitch which he was sure she would not willingly go to. So one night sick of the little cat and mouse game they seemed to be playing he decided to stay down in the common room until she retired for the night.

It was close to midnight and the common room was empty when she entered it and made her way straight to the staircase leading to the girls' dorms. "Hi Desi," he said casually not looking up from the book he was perusing.

"Hi Remus," She sighed.

"You're quite hard to locate. I've been looking for you for days and not once have I been able to procure your whereabouts."

"That's funny because I've been in all your classes for days."

"And then you disappear and don't reappear until the second before the bell rings."

"What do you want Lupin?" She said tersely.

"To talk." He said honestly putting down his book.

"Just to talk." She said her eyebrows furrowing in disbelief. It was rather a cute expression he decided.

"Just to talk." He confirmed.

"Pardon my paranoia but I find it hard to believe that a Marauder stakes me out 'Just to talk'."

"Well Sirius interrupted our conversation in the hall and I wanted to finish it."

"The conversation was so important you had to stoop so low as to stalk me?"

"Stalk you, Desi? How could I stalk you if I can't find you?" he pointed out and she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"The list." He said and she nodded. "Why did you write it?"

"Because I wanted some whipped cream I'd been craving it." She said trying to keep a straight face. Remus looked at her in disbelief before cracking a smile.

"For what exactly? Because I remember '...they do not need to know neither my fantasies nor my shopping list.'" He recited from memory.

"It was the latter, Lupin, call me old fashion but I'm not into all that free love."

"Ah so you prefer people to pay?"

"Are you insinuating something, Mr. Lupin?" She asked glaring at him.

"N-n-no what I meant to say is..." He stuttered turning red in embarrassment.

"I know you were joking. Perhaps we should have this conversation when we are both well rested."

---

See it's still getting longer and I managed to keep it from getting Angsty not to hard seeing that even I had to squint to see the plot as it's not much more than me rambling. I tend to do that when I'm hungry. But know its 12:30 AM and I am going to eat and sleep.


End file.
